Frank Castle (Earth-616)
, Big Nothing, Mr. Smith, James Maxwell , Captain America , Frank Tower | Identity = Public | Affiliation = None; formerly , , , , , , , , | Relatives = Maria Castle (wife, deceased); Lisa Castle (daughter, deceased); Frank Castle, Jr. (son, deceased); Mario Castiglione (father, deceased); Louisa Castiglione (mother, deceased); Fredo Castiglione & Rocco Castiglione (paternal uncles, deceased); Esmerelda Castiglione (aunt by marriage, deceased); Michael Castiglione (brother, stillborn, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; usually New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Vigilante, Formerly U.S. Marine officer | Education = | Origin = A 4-year Vietnam War veteran, Frank Castle became a vigilante after seeing his wife and children gunned down for accidentally observing a Mafia "hit". Since then he has devoted his life to the task of destroying organized crime wherever he finds it. | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ross Andru; John Romita Sr. | First = Amazing Spider-Man #129 | HistoryText = Early life Born in Queens, New York, to parents of Sicilian ancestry, the young Francis Castiglione enlisted in the United States Marine Corps, eventually rising to the rank of Captain. He married his wife, Maria, who was already pregnant with their first child prior to his enlistment. Marine Corps During his time in the USMC, Castiglione graduated from boot camp and then went on to United States Marine Corps School of Infantry. While still in training, Castiglione met Phan Bighawk, an American Indian scout. He was assigned to be Castiglione's guide, and through Phan, he learned how to survive in the wilderness. Vietnam Following his training, Castiglione served in the Vietnam War in a Special Operations Unit as a point man. He fought in numerous engagements and was the only survivor (from both sides) of a Viet Cong assault on Valley Forge Firebase in 1971. For heroism in the line of duty, he was decorated with the Medal of Honor, the Navy Cross, 3 times the Silver Star and Bronze Stars, 4 times the Purple Heart, and the Presidential Medal of Freedom. After finishing his second tour of duty in Vietnam, he came back to the United States and had a second child with his wife. He then signed up for a third tour to which he illegally re-entered the U.S. Marine Corps under the name of Frank Castle in order to return to battle. Castle served a total of 4 years in the Vietnam War (1968 to 1971). Six years later (1976) after the American involvement in Vietnam ended, Castle ran Special Black op training missions for Marine Recon Commandos in the upper New York State area. Death of his Family While on leave, he took his wife and two small children to Central Park in New York City. Coincidentally, the family happened upon the scene of a mob killing on the Sheep's Meadow green in the park. Fearing witnesses, the mobsters murdered Castle's family in cold blood and escaped. Castle managed to survive the attack but was deeply traumatized by the incident. He was going to testify in court to identify the shooters, but Castle was denied this since the New York police department were deeply connected with the Mafia. He decided not to return to Marine duty. Punisher When mobsters slayed his family, Frank Castle vowed to spend the rest of his life avenging them. Now equipped with state-of-the-art weapons, he now wages a one-man war against crime as the Punisher. Castle used his combat experience, guerrilla warfare, urban warfare, using detective-like skills, always adapting to the enemy such as using the Mafia's own methods and tactics against them and whatever resources and means may be necessary to do so. Spider-Man He clashed with Spider-Man early in his career, believing him to be a common crook but the two became uneasy allies. He mistook him again as a criminal when Tarantula was hijacking ships. When Moses Magnum's Deterrence Research Corporation (DRC) was hired to develop a toxic biochemical gas, he tested it on kidnapped innocents. Punisher and Spider-Man shut down this operation, though Magnum narrowly escaped death. He took down the International Industrial Alliance and the Syndicate He teamed up with the X-Man Nightcrawler to bring down Jigsaw who was trying to frame Castle for several killings. He teamed up again to stop the Hitman from kidnapping John Jonah Jameson Spider-Man tried to stop Punisher from killing Lorenzo Jacobi. Captain America While encountering organized crime in Brooklyn, Captain America runs into Castle. These two individuals clash, as their methods of combating crime are very dissimilar, Castle having no qualms about killing mob members. The mobsters are eventually defeated and taken into custody, but Castle escaped. Arrest Spider-Man tried to stop Castle again when he murdered a swami, but it was revealed he was an assassin in disguise. But Spider-Man took down the Castle and was arrested for his crimes. Daredevil While in prison on Ryker's Island he continued his war on crime by killing his fellow inmates. However Castle busts his way out of prison to stop a narcotics shipment. However when he kills the drug dealers he learned that they were using children in their operations. Castle is confronted by Daredevil who was trying to take them down legally. While trying to take out one of the dealers someone killed him first. Later during an interrogation of the thugs Daredevil showed up enraged by Castle's lethal methods. Castle however decided not to kill him and shot him with a tranquilizer dart and continued with the interrogation. However the drug lord was arrested before Castle could get to him and was being defended by the law firm Nelson and Murdock. Worried they would get the drug lord free he decides to kill him before they have the chance. After Matthew Murdock got him free, he admitted that he did kill his partner. Castle went after them and teamed up with Daredevil. But after they took down the drug lord Daredevil shot Castle and took him back to prison. Taking on the Kingpin Now locked up in Dannemora State Prison he threatened a new inmate Boomerang that if he didn't behave he would not survive. He then offered Boomerang one more chance; help him escape from prison or die. The duo planned an elaborate escaped but as they were leaving Castle betrayed Boomerang knocking him down into the guards and escapes by himself vowing to kill the Kingpin. Castle became unhinged killing anyone committing almost any crime. He finds the Kinpin and the two duked it out even threatening Vanessa Fisk. This sent him into a rage an nearly beat the Punisher to death. He was taken back into custody and later at the arrangement for Castle, District Attorney Blake Tower told the court that he believed that Castle should be tried for all of his crimes as he willingly committed them. However, the defense argues that since the murder of his family Frank Castle has gone completely mad and needs to be institutionalized. Upon hearing this, Frank refused to believe that he is mad and lashes out, telling the judge that the entire system is crazy for letting criminals walk the street before collapsing in a nervous breakdown. The Trust Castle was sent back to Ryker's Island but he remained unfazed until he encountered Jigsaw a mobster who got away the two tried their best to kill each other. He however was able to escape again thanks to the Trust. However on the outside he learned of the Punishers a team of mercenary working under his alias He infiltrated the he Trust to learn the truth and found it's leader, Alex Alaric But again he was confronted by a now brainwashed Jigsaw, also believing himself to be the Punisher. Castle was able to take down the the Trust and it's operations. Gang War During a mob war in New York, Catsle decided to use this oprtunity to take out as many criminals as possible However he was stopped by Spider-Man. Microchip He began working with David Lieberman aka Microchip who helped him on his one-man against crime. His war against organized crime goes global when he focuses his sights on the international drug trade! Castle's personal war against the cocaine czars forces him to secretly leave the States and strike at the source Bolivia. Castle tried to build a new, peaceful, life for himself in the Midwest but this ultimately failed Castle confronted the malevolent leader of a dedicated and well-armed cult but ultimatly he took down their leader "The Rev". but ultimately he took down their leader "The Rev" Castle was caught in the midst of nuclear waste, atomic terrorism, and international intrigue. This landed him in a life-and-death shootout high above the city. He later tried to take down a group of white collar criminals. This elad him to hunting down the Skid Row Slasher. Daredevil tracked down Alfred Coppersmith a killer putting cyanide in aspirin but ends up having to save him from Punisher's brand of justice. He stopped a gang of criminals who was smuggling illegal aliens into the country. Cloak & Dagger ... Tombstone He attempted assassinate Tombstone. War Journal Casle broke into prison to take out a cult leader. But also meant he had to escape teaming up with a group of inmates. Castle makes a tribute every year to his family by going in the park where they were slaughtered and flying a kite as they were doing when it happened. We will see how Frank Castle's commitment makes him help a pretty family. We also learn how Montoya, an ex-mob will soon be released of jail for good behavior. He took on the Assassins Guild He became a substitute teacher while investigating drugs been ran in a school. Castle tried to keep a kid from going down the same path he did, and not only does he have to go after a man he sympathizes with. Castle was drugged and beaten, and an old ally is out of prison Hector Montoya determined to kill him. War on the Kingpin Castle's war against the Kingpin steps up into high gear as he drafts a small army to help him battle the crimelord. But even an army may not be enough when the Kingpin sends his newest assassin after Castle. Castle secretly training a small army to attack the Kingpin. But all that training may come too late when the Kingpin's latest assassin starts picking off the Punisher's men one by one. He killed the Kingpin's top assassin and tried to destroy the Kingpin's casino as well. This lead to one one on confrontation but they both escape alive. Sniper Castle's past has came back to haunt him as an old friend turns deadly foe when one of the Punisher's buddies from the Vietnam War becomes the sinister Sniper. Other Missions He teamed up with Power Pack. He then traveled on a mission to Australia. and the Las Vegas On mission to Madripoor he took on Wolverine He dealt with a crooked boxing promoter's scheme to bank a million bucks for himself by wrecking the career and the life of the boxer who trusts him. He vowed to bring justice to Iris Green. The trail leads him into a secret ninja training camp. Castle tried to eradicate an extremist pseudo-military organization whose goals are the same as his. but whose methods are devastatingly different. Castle was transformed into a drug-maddened berzerker and Moon Knight is his first victim. Castle battled on Damage and his New York City drug cartel. He teamed up with Black Widow and the Shadowmasters to battle the Sunrise Society. Along with the Shadowmasters they square off against ninjas and Iris. He was forced to protect a "whistle blower" from high-level Pentagon officials who want him silenced. Things get out of control fast when the Punisher finds himself forced to hijack an experimental submarine and is chased by a full-scale nuclear sub with orders to terminate him. The Sniper returned to face Castle again. Casstle had to expose U.S. government procurement corruption causes a corrupt general to declare total war on the Punisher! Damage Control He helped the construction company Damage Control Moon Knight Moon Knight and the Punisher team up against U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. and Flag-Smasher Acts of Vengeance The Punisher had to infiltrate Doctor Doom's Castle in Latveria and faces off with an army of Doombots. This lead to a confrontation with the ruler of Latveria himself Doctor Doom This lead to a confrontation with the mercenary Bushwhacker it was revealed he was sent by the Kingpin. Continued Missions He went after the Bayside Butcher. Castle went undercover to infiltrate a biker gang out to dominate the drug trade in the American Southwest. Back with Spider-Man Teaming up with a cosmically powered Spider-Man they take down Hartmann, a neonazi fanatic. Punisher and Spider-Man to drug smuggling in New York they tracked drugs to a military academy. They learn from the commandant. Colonel Buchinsky, that the government believes cocaine, which never loses value, could become the new currency if the gold standard falls and are hoarding accordingly. While Spidey fends off the robot mechanoids guarding the cocaine, Punisher sets his charges and blew up the stockpile. They then tackled a group of white supremacists who kidkanpped MJ. He went on various mission outside the US. .... Reavers When Microchip tapped into the Reavers computer system, the Australia-based mercenary group. He stole plans to build a combat robot dubbed the "Dalek". The group found the hack and decided to seek revenge the trashed the Punisher's safe house and then went after Microchip and Castle. Microchip creates the Punisher's Exo-Armor to level the playing the field for Castle against the Reavers. Further Mission Jigsaw returned looking for revenge alongside Rev. Sammy Smith. He was contacted by the Impossible Man during his vacation on Earth. He teamed up with US Agent and Paladin to take down a group of Drug Lords. He took on a group of terrorists. Ghost Rider ... Return of Moon Knight ... Gnucci Crime Family Taking the alias Mr. Smith, took an apartment in New York where he reluctantly befriended the neighbors Spacker Dave, Mr. Bumpo and Joan the Mouse.Castle decided to strike fear to the criminals of the city by by targeting the Gnucci Crime Family. He planned to kill Ma Gnucci the matriarch of the family, but not before making her suffer first by killing her criminal sons Carlo Gnucci, Bobbie Gnucci and Eddie Gnucci. This however turned into a full scale war and he was shocked by how ruthless Ma Gnucci was. She used her connections with the N.Y.P.D. to make them bring Castle to justice as well as putting a price on his head. They established the Punisher Task Force assigning Martin Soap as it's head. The Daredevil tried to stop him but ultimately failed. A number of hit-men came to collect on the job including the "Russian". Ma was shocked to see Castle when he appeared on her front lawn holding the Russian's head. The remainder of her soldiers threw down their guns and left, saying that she "can't pay us enough to fight that." Castle then burned the Gnucci house to the ground (after raiding a safe and stealing some of Ma's money and secret documents) with Ma inside. Russian Resurrected Soap stepped down as the police commissioner took personal control of the Punisher Task Force. Castle met with Soap to form an alliance and he decided to provide him the information he could. However on a mission he encountered a newly resurrected Russian. Working with Spider-Man he was able to take down the mercenary but he escaped, learning he was brought back on Grand Nixon Island by General Kriegkopf. He traveled to the island were he battled Kreigkopf forces along with the Russian. After defeating Kreigkopf he stole one of his planes and dropped a hydrogen bomb incinerating everyone. Confederacy of Dunces Wolverine, Daredevil and Spider-Man team up to finally deal with Castle. He was on a mission destroying the Irish mob when he was confronted by the trio of heroes. But he was able to taunt them enough to set them off against each other allowing him to escape. He continued his mission, but allowed the heroes to catch up and took Wolverine out using a rocket launcher, he trapped Spidey in a room full of explosives. Daredevil however got the upper hand and tackled him out a window. But he survived and warned Daredevil to leave him be. Spidey was freed when it was revealed the explosives were fake. Castle contacted Matt to arrange a meeting, but when they arrive they find the Hulk. He destroyed the building. He then then convinced Daredevil and the other to leave him alone. He revealed that he had been feeding stew filled with plastic explosives that when detonated reverted him back to Banner . Civil War Initially Castle was not concerned about the civil war between the heroes until the government started using superpowered criminals to enforce the law. This act made Castle enter the war on the side of Captain America and the Secret Avengers. After rescuing Spider-Man from Pro-Registration forces he brought the beaten and unconscious hero to the Anti-Registration hideout. Some heroes were apprehensive about having the vigilante in their midst while some were outraged not wanting him there at all, but after he assured them that he could get them into the Baxter Building Captain America allowed him to join. Unfortunately on the eve of the final battle two supervillains attempted to join the Anti-Registration forces and the Punisher killed them outright. Enraged Captain America attacked Castle for his lack of self-control and for not finding the better man within himself. When the war was over Frank found himself on the run from G.W. Bridge and S.H.I.E.L.D. once again. The Punisher made a brief appearance in Mexico where he was working on a parallel path with Moon Knight to take out the Alcantara drug cartel. Dark Reign After the Skrull Invasion, Norman Osborn became the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and renamed it H.A.M.M.E.R. Frank attempted to shoot Norman, but the Sentry stopped the bullet. Sentry began to fight Frank. Frank was able to hide in his van until a man named Henry led him to a hideout. Henry then gave Frank information on a drug ring he wanted the Punisher to eradicate. Hank took photos of the fight, which made the news papers. Norman Osborn read it and ordered the Hood to have Frank killed. The Hood needed help to take Frank down, so he brought Microchip back from the dead. The Hood said he would bring back David's son if he took out the Punisher. After Microchip failed to do so, the Hood summoned back some supervillains from the dead to help take out the Punisher. The Hood then took G.W. Bridge's wife away and killed her, while his son was kidnapped. The Hood also took Frank's family out of their grave. Frank saw the Hood and Microchip, with G.W. Bridge tied up. The Hood told Frank to kill Bridge so he could have his family, and Microchip's son, back from the dead . Frank refused to do so. Microchip took the Hood's gun and killed G.W.Bridge. Microchip's son and Frank's family were brought back to life. Frank was shocked to see his family alive. Frank used Firebrand's flames to burn his family and Microchip's son alive. The Hood and Frank battled it out. While Frank was on the losing side, he bribed the Hood with one of his family members. The Hood let him go and told him that Henry was Jigsaw's son. The Punisher went back to his van, kicking Henry out. Henry then said "Don't you want to undo what happened in the past?" Frank gave a straight "No" and drove off. Soon after, Osborn dispatched Daken and dozens of H.A.M.M.E.R. agents to kill Frank. When Frank and Daken fought one on one, Daken emerged victorious, slicing Frank to pieces. Those pieces were then recovered by the Moloids and the Man-Thing. Franken-Castle After his death at the hands of Daken, Castle was resurrected by Morbius and the Legion of Monsters as a patchwork Frankenstein-like creature to help them against a group of Samurai-like men lead by the mysterious Hellsgaard, who killed monsters for "not being of God". At first Frank refused to help them out and disappeared into the sewers. The Living Mummy later tried to reason with him and showed him Wolfman's armory. Again he refused. When the group attacked the monsters hideout Frank was angered by the death of a child Moloid and fought back. After intense violent battles alongside the Legion of Monsters against Hellsgaard he would eventually take his revenge against Daken in Tokyo, but was interrupted by Wolverine. At the conclusion of the series, the character was transformed back into a normal human through use of the namesake of Ulysses Bloodstone. After Healing After healing completely he started hunting the Hood but without results so he went after Micro. On his way a woman in a black leather suit attacked him. She pretended she was his burnt wife but it was later revealed that it was Lady Gorgon who he had also burned working with Jigsaw. This all ended with a final confrontation between Jigsaw, Henry, and Frank. Lady Gorgon was killed by Master Yoshiokya, a leader of the Hand and Jigsaw fell in a fire. Frank told Henry that if he ever saw him again, he would kill him. The Exchange A violent gang war resulted in the murders of nearly 30 people at a wedding reception, including the groom, leaving the bride, Marine Sergeant Rachel Cole-Alves, a widow just hours after getting married. Frank had connections with one of the detectives on the case and used the information he gave him to kill members of the Exchange, the group responsible, before the police had a chance to question them. He left one alive and followed him as he searched for a safe haven. But his bosses knew he was marked by the Punisher and killed him, then sent the new Vulture to kill Frank. Though he won his battle with the Vulture, he was left seriously wounded, and spent the next three months recovering. Back in action, Frank journeyed to upstate New York on a mission to kill multiple Exchange managers. There, he encountered Rachel Cole-Alves, who was using her Marine background to get revenge on the Exchange. Since they both wanted the same thing, the two began to work together. Eventually, Frank learned that Daredevil was in possession of the Omega Drive, a data drive made of unstable molecules containing information on multiple crime organizations, which Frank wanted for himself. Daredevil refused to hand it over to him, but Frank agreed to help him destroy it since it meant he could spend the night fighting crime. However, Rachel wanted the drive to help her get revenge on the Exchange and stole it off of Daredevil before he could destroy it. It took some convincing from Daredevil to get her to return it. Rachel then fled the scene. Angry that she has let her emotions dictate her actions, Frank confronts her and has her prove her loyalty to the mission by making her burn her wedding photo. With a renewed sense of focus, the duo made their move against the Exchange. Rachel confronted Stephanie Gerard, the leader of the Exchange, in her heavily protected office while Frank shot his way in through the window using bullets tipped with Adamantium to destroy the bulletproof glass. The confusion gave Rachel the chance to kill Gerard with a garrote, but Gerard's partner Christian Poulsen, who harbored an unrequited love for her, reacted violently, slaying everyone in the building, innocent or not. Though they stopped him, his actions resulted in dozens of deaths, including three cops, whose deaths were blamed on the Punisher. The duo split up, but Rachel, having killed one of the cops on accident, wanted to end her life out of guilt. Frank stopped her but she was brought in by the police shortly after. When the news reached Spider-Man, he asked for the Avengers help in bringing him in. Frank continued his mission outside the country even as Black Widow pursued him around the globe under the orders of the Avengers, only for him to slip away. Thor soon found him and convinced him to return to New York and help save Rachel from the death penalty. But instead of turning himself in, he freed her just as the Avengers planned. However, they did not anticipate his actions and he was able to buy her enough time to escape. As a result, he was captured by the Avengers and placed in a special cell designed by Iron Man that seperated him from other prisoners he might try to kill. Thunderbolts At one point, the Punisher was recruited by General Thaddeus Ross to be a part of his new Thunderbolts team alongside Elektra, Deadpool, and Venom. , but unfortunately he went rogue and started killing his fellow members, starting with the Leader, thus Frank returned to his life of an outlawed vigilant. Last Days As Earth-616 was coming to its end in the final incursion, the Punisher crashes the Kingpin's revelries of the incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610 and kills the supervillains present in the building. Frank is then approached by the Howling Commandos, who want his aid in destroying the terrorist group, the Black Dawn, who had been filming themselves executing American hostages, including a former associate of Frank. Frank agrees to help them and is airlifted to Tikrit, where he destroys the terrorist group, and dies from wounds as the Earth is destroyed by the Incursions. Ultimate End As the Multiverse was destroyed and recreated in the form of Battleworld, Frank was reborn in the domain of the Kingdom of Manhattan, a domain composed of the remains of his own world and another one. When his Earth-1610 counterpart arrived at one of his safehouses, Frank tried to attack but to no avail as he was killed by his counterpart. | Powers = As the Punisher, he has no superhuman powers. Although, Nick Fury's intel classified him as being power level 6 or greater due to his fighting skills, his weaponry and his use of lethal force. While he was Franken-Castle, Castle had superhuman strength to an unknown degree. That form's warped physiology also rendered him immune to Lady Gorgon's telepathic mind control, and Daken's pheromones. Castle once had a bloodstone fragment which had enhanced him in currently unknown ways, it had also given him some degree of a healing factor which has allowed him to recover from serious injuries including restoring him to his old self. }} | Abilities = * Maximum Human Conditioning: Through special dieting plans, rigorous training, meditation techniques & exercise regimes. * Master Martial Artist: Castle is a very thoroughly seasoned veteran in exceptional forms of several martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills. Becoming highly adept in Nash Ryu Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Shorin-ryu Karate, Hwa Rang Do, and Chin Na. His styles of choice being Nash Ryu Jujutsu. * Weapons Specialist: As an authority on biological warfare the Punisher is recipient of multi-disciplinary military knowledge from the United States Arm Forces. Thanks to this and continued training the Punisher is a Master in most weapons favoring daggers and long-range shooting weapons. ** Krav Maga Knife Training: Castle has instilled much of the techniques in Krav Maga to his knife fighting and close range weapon attacks. Known for its extreme efficiency and brutal counter-attacks in real-world situations. Krav Maga has a philosophy emphasizing threat neutralization, simultaneous defensive and offensive maneuvers, with high aggression. He tends to carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons, preferring the knife he learned to fight with in the USMC: the Ka-bar. ** Expert Marksman: He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well. * Expert Pilot: Castle received helicopter training with the U.S. Army and U.S. Naval Special Warfare Command. * Interrogation Expert: Castle uses his interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. * Extensive Special Operations Training: Besides his Marine training, Castle also received U.S. Navy SEAL/UDT (Underwater Demolition Team) training, EOD (explosive ordnance disposal) training, U.S. Army Ranger training, U.S. Army Airborne School training, U.S. Army Special Forces Q-Course training, and LRRP (Long Range Recon Patrol) training. He also took part in cross-training with the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. * Expert Tactician: Armed solely with conventional weapons and motivated by a fanatical hatred for criminals like those who murdered his family, the Punisher has single-handedly incapacitated up to a dozen well-armed and experienced opponents in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. It is his military training and his attention to detail that allows him to achieve this. | Strength = The Punisher possesses the normal human strength of a 6'1" 200-pound man, who engages in intensive and extensive physical exercise. Frank is capable of press lifting up to twice his body-weight and can press lift 400 lbs. Frank engages in a brutal regimen of calisthenics, katas and firing range practice daily, maintaining his combat skills and he does not drink alcohol or do drugs. | Weaknesses = Non-Superhuman Physical Conditioning: Castle is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against a superhuman opponent. However, different characters like Nick Fury have commented on how extraordinarily high his pain tolerance is. Frank does not take even over-the-counter painkillers, believing that their benefit of dulling pain isn't worth the side effects of drowsiness or slowed reflexes. | Equipment = * Punisher's Equipment: Castle utilized military equipment as appropriate. * Punisher's Body Armor: Castle chose not to utilize any costume outside of a black shirt with a white skull splashed across the front. His other clothing, which sometimes included combat boots, blazers, leather jackets, trench coats, bulletproof vests, body armor, black battle dress uniforms, and camouflage outfits was worn for the sake of protection or camouflage in urban and wilderness areas. Each tooth of the skull was actually spare ammunition for firearms.Castle used this costume on occasion in mid-2000s stories outside of the Marvel MAX imprint. | Transportation = * Punisher's Vehicles: Castle has utilized a number of vaehicles from standard to customized. | Weapons = * Punisher's Arsenal: Castle employs a vast array of conventional firearms including machine guns, rifles, shotguns, handguns, knives, explosives and other weapons culled from common and organized criminals and military sources during his operations. A vast majority of his weapons have roots in military forces around the world, and typically employs weapons and accessories limited to military operations. The Punisher often customizes his weapons for greater effectiveness with both standard and custom items including magnified optics, reflex sights, night vision scopes, flashlights, grenade launchers, sound and flash suppressors, bipods, high-capacity magazines and drums and various ammunition including hollow point or armor piercing bullets. | Notes = *Used to have a pet Rottweiler named "Max", whom he saved from animal poachers. *Used to have a pet coyote named "Loot", whom he saved from gang members. *Number plates on The Punisher's black Pontiac has "Year One" on it; reference to The Company that worked on making the 5 GTOs for the movie. *According to Don Daley, then editor of The Punisher Vol 2, #98, in his response to a fan mail, he stated that the Punisher's version of justice is classically based as "an eye for an eye". *In the early 1990s, flagging sales drove Marvel to place the then-popular character The Punisher in several guest appearances in The 'Nam. After the series' conclusion, an epilogue of sorts was published in the form of a Punisher special, The Punisher in the 'Nam: Final Invasion. *As of the mid-2000s, Castle's timeline remained untouched when Marvel adjusted the time frames of other characters. His history has never been altered or moved up; he has effectively aged in real time from the Vietnam War. | Trivia = *The Punisher once went after the Runaways when they were hired by the Kingpin to steal a hyperdrive device. This resulted in one of the more embarrassing moments in Castle's life, when he was dispatched by a single punch from 12-year-old Molly Hayes. *The Punisher was based of another famous fictional vigilante: Mack Bolan AKA...The Executioner (created by Don Pendleton) who's popular action/adventure novel series began in 1969, and continues to this day. | Links = * Marvel.com - Official Site }} References pt-br:Frank Castle (Terra-616) Category:Vigilantes Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Name legally changed Category:Castle Family Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Humans Category:Dark Reign casualties Category:Power Level 6 Category:Military Personnel Category:Multilingual Category:Spiders of Spider-Island Category:Killed by Punisher